


Life Choices

by Father_Of_Death



Series: Life Choices [1]
Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Father_Of_Death/pseuds/Father_Of_Death





	Life Choices

_Life, and death are both some type of life metaphor for how shitty people treat you._

  
Try to imagine being the person who decides the _shitty options_ thrown at you.  
It would be tough work. _Tough work_ , to **ruin lives** with decisions that you made.

  
I am  _sick and tired of it, sick and tired of throwing away my life._ Because all I am doing is _giving up my_  
_precious life for someone I do not care about_. I hate this stupid life that some person in a cloak chose for me.

  
My name is _Daniel James Howell_ and I fell in **love** with a human who I was _supposed to make feel shitty_.  
He was due for **death** , due to **commit suicide** , but I couldn't do it. _I couldn't make him bite the bullet._

**_I hate this, I hate this so much._ **

I walk over to his sleeping body, **crying**. I kiss his forehead, wipe some _hair from his face_.

 _Skeletons were somewhere hidden, underneath the ground._ But this skeleton was hidden under the bed of a _blue-haired man_.  
The green hair that was no longer existent, used to fall on his face, moving up and down as he laughed.

  
_He was **dead**_ **,** and haunting the man he truly loved. He was forced into gender-norms and he was living with a girl.  
But now I was here, knowing what I want but not being able to have it. **THIS IS TORTURE!**

  
**HOW CAN I LIVE LIKE THIS!**

  
**I CANT!**

  
**PLEASE!**

  
**LET ME GO!**

  
**I CANT HANDLE THIS!**

  
**PLEASE! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!**

  
**LET HIM GO!**

  
_Please, don't let him get involved in a tragedy._ He _already lost_ Daniel and me. **I can't let him get swirled in my death**.  
My death was something _I didn't want to affect him_. But all he does is _cry and wish he could drink it away_. But he would  
_**die**_.

I _hid_  it from him, making sure _he will never hurt himself_ like that. Because so many people care about him.

  
_**"I love you"**_

  
My words slip past my lips, reaching his ears. "Jack!"

"Where are you!"

I move to his body, putting my nonexistent  
on him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Please let met go._ **


End file.
